Esta vez, no Así no
by Ninde.88
Summary: No conozco a nadie más salvo él que se le ocurra decir tal cosa –expresó Megumi con crudeza- y menos de la forma en la que lo ha hecho. Historia corta. ¡Dejen reviews!


Aprovechando que el sol se encontraba brillando en lo alto, se encontraba barriendo la entrada del dojô, apretando aquel mango con un poco más de fuerza a lo habitual.

Cuando la joven Kaoru-dono le había ofrecido su casa como su propio techo, con aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, se había encontrado sin fuerzas para negarse a la petición.

Desde aquello, había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, sabía de las habladurías de las que la joven se hizo víctima. Tenía constancia de que ella actuaba como si no las escuchara, o simplemente hacía como que no existían, pero en el fondo, sabía del daño que la provocaban.

Un leve "crack" le hizo darse cuenta de que, habiendo aplicado mas fuerza de lo habitual, había terminado por quebrar el palo de madera. Con un ligero suspiro, se dirigió a intentar repararlo.

"_Es casi diez años mayor que ella… y viven bajo el mismo techo"_

"_No entiendo como ha podido hacer tal cosa. Ni siquiera tienen una relación, por Kami-sama. Desde que falleció Kamiya-san, no hace más que rodearse de hombres. Debe de estar revolviéndose en la tumba."_

Había regresado del mercado con el cestillo vacío. Se le habían quitado las ganas de hacer las compras. Y aunque se consideraba una persona más que paciente, aquello le había rozado.

Sin ganar de arreglar la dichosa madera, reemplazó la quebrada por una nueva; no obstante, y sin ganas de volver a retomar el quehacer, se concentró en tender la ropa mojada, con el fin de entretenerse con algo diferente.

"_Dicen que ella alberga sentimientos por él, pero nunca se ha concretado nada"-continuó murmurando, esperando a ser atendida en el puesto de verduras- "no me extraña que a este ritmo quedara soltera"_

"_No creo que él se encuentre interesado en ella"-murmuró la mujer que la acompañaba, con una sonrisa extraña- "aunque tal como dice el dicho, 'Kami-sama los cría y ellos se juntan', un vagabundo y una descarriada"._

¡Por un demonio! ¡En esos momentos se había encontrado deseando que ambas se atragantaran con alguna de aquellas cebollas! La ira que había sentido, lo había cegado en aquel instante partiéndolo en dos, y haciendo que las venas del cuerpo le ardieran.

_- Kenshin, ¿había mucha gente en el mercado?-había preguntado ella, extrañada tras ver la cesta vacía, y la boca de él fruncida- ¿necesitabas ayuda? podríamos haber ido juntos._

_- No se preocupe, Kaoru-dono, había olvidado el dinero de las compras, más tarde volveré._

Lo que él no sabía, es que ella había observado el pequeño monedero reposando en su otra mano, apretado con fuerza.

¡Maldición! ¡No sabían nada! ¡No la merecía! Alguien con un pasado como el suyo, no merecía la felicidad que ella le causaba tan solo con su presencia. Jamás había deseado nada en el mundo con tal fiereza. Su pureza, y aquella alma tan cándida y bonita. No había espíritu más cálido.

Pero no podía. No podía arrastrarla a ella también. Ella no debía de ver más profundo de su oscuridad. Ya había salido dañada. Había visto suficiente.

Se había repetido aquello millones de veces, pero, sintiéndose cobarde, no era capaz de dejarla marchar. Cada vez que se lo planteaba, le inundaba un sentimiento de vacío y posesividad que lo retorcía por dentro. Sabía de varios pretendientes que ella había tenido –con total desconocimiento por parte de Kaoru-dono, por supuesto- pero cada vez que ellos se acercaban, sólo con intentar aunque fuera por entablar conversación, se encontraban con la sensación de una mirada dorada, de una fuerza tan arrolladora, que huían medio asfixiados y temblorosos.

Luego, arrepentido por tal acto, huía a esconderse intentando deshacerse de los sentimientos que lo embargaban. Porque _él_ también reaccionaba. Lo notaba, filtrándose por sus huecos quebradizos, intentando marcar lo que según _él_, consideraba como propio.

Y no había cosa que lo aterrorizara más.

Aunque, después de lo ocurrido, no había otra cosa que tuviera más claro. Cumpliría con Kaoru-dono. Ella, que lo había acogido en su casa, y le había dado un motivo para seguir viviendo; que le había ofrecido una familia hecha de amigos, tan dispares entre sí pero tan unidos como cualquier otra familia, que le había dado un bienestar para su alma atormentada, y aunque ella fuera el mayor de sus tormentos, era un tormento que estaba más que dispuesto a acoger con toda su alma, por poca que le quedara. Porque no sobreviviría sin ella. Porque amaba cada uno de sus gestos y amaba cada uno de los colores de su personalidad. Activa y alegre, enérgica y amable. Y buena. Con arranques de chiquilla y madurez impropia para alguien de su edad.

Porque, lo que él más ansiaba, era protegerla y cuidarla.

Porque prefería morir en vida que estar sin ella.

Así mismo, conocía los sentimientos que ella albergaba por él. Y aunque fuera consciente de los mismos, al principio había actuado como si los desconociera. Con conocimiento de que aquel acto era más cruel que denegarlos abiertamente –o aceptarlos, que era por lo que él se moría- no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Porque, egoístamente, había preferido que ella siguiera albergando tal sensación por él, que rechazarla amablemente para que ella pudiera mirar al frente, teniendo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, haciendo que él se quedara a un lado.

Alguien a parte él.

Alguien, a quien, en el fondo, sabía que era capaz de matarlo solamente por posar la vista en ella.

* * *

Desde que Kenshin había vuelto del mercado, tenía la certeza de que algo no iba bien. Había aprovechado la vista que disponía, cuando, agachada, fregaba el suelo del dojô, para observarle.

Y no es que ella quisiera interrumpir la intimidad de él. Solamente, notaba que su cuerpo irradiaba una tensión impropia. Si bien era cierto que últimamente Kenshin evitaba estar en cualquier habitación sólo con ella, no había muchos motivos para que él se encontrara con tal sensación, sin ella alrededor.

Con gesto de disgusto, volvió a escurrir el trapo, esparciendo el jabón. Con desánimo, siguió frotando.

Como había deseado que las cosas cambiaran, tras el incidente con Yukishiro-san. Incluso Megumi, le había repetido hasta la saciedad que Kenshin albergaba sentimientos por ella, tal vez incluso demasiado profundos, pero había optando por actuar como sino hubiera ocurrido nada, creando una tensión en el ambiente difícil de soportar.

Incluso Sanosuke y Yahiko, estaban evitando últimamente aparecer para comer o cenar, actuando de forma impropia en ellos, y demostrando, que conocían la situación que se había formado, evitándola a cualquier precio.

Y es que, a veces lo observaba sentado en el porche -las noches en las cuales se despertaba por no conciliar el sueño-, con aquella espada entre sus brazos, meditando con aquella pose tan característica.

¡Por Kami cuanto lo amaba! Lo amaba tanto que le dolía el corazón. Si solo él la dejara acercarse… ella intentaría hacerlo feliz. Sin embargo, aquellas fantasías, que con ánimo se alzaban al vuelo, se derrumbaban cuando el fantasma de Tomoe aparecía para atormentarla, demostrándole lo diferentes que eran, y lo mucho que el debía de seguir queriéndola. Porque ella solo era una niña, en comparación con ella. Alguien menuda, torpe, y sin gracia.

Miró con pena las lagrimas, que, mezcladas con el agua del suelo, se camuflaban. Le había quedado más que claro que Kenshin no la amaba. Se había dejado morir porque no había podido proteger a alguien, aunque en este caso hubiera sido ella. Y aunque ella le había repetido miles de veces que nadie hubiera podido evitarlo, sabía cuanto le dolía este hecho, ya que ocultaba su mirada bajo aquel flequillo rojizo.

Cuantas veces había tenido que morderse el interior de las mejillas, intentando evitar la tentación de pasar sus dedos por aquella melena de fuego. Y acariciarle con suavidad aquella cicatriz que tanto daño le había causado. Y besarlo con el ardor que sentía por dentro, cada vez que lo veía.

Pasó su brazo por la cara, enjugándose los ojos con la manga de su kimono. Con vergüenza, siguió limpiando el suelo, perdida en la angustia de estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Con ambiente tenso, se dispusieron a cenar. Y aunque Kenshin había regresado con la cestilla lista para preparar una dichosa cena, se le habían quitado las ganas de ofrecerle ayuda, cuando le vio dirigirse solo hacia la cocina y sin mediar casi palabra.

Ahora, con el estomago contraído, lamentó la ausencia de no estar acompañados por alguien más.

- Kaoru-dono

- ¿Qué…?

Kenshin la observó, llevaba distraída toda la cena, y cuando intento entablar algún tipo de conversación, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- Discúlpame, –notó como, azorada, las mejillas se le acaloraban- no te había oído.

- Le estaba preguntado, Kaoru-dono, si hay algo que le disguste –continuó- casi no ha tocado la comida. Me preguntaba si no dispone de buen sabor.

- Oh, no, ¡claro que no! –miró como su cena seguía aun intacta y se lamento- no… es que, no tengo mucha hambre. Lo siento.

- No tiene porque disculparse, Kaoru-dono, la próxima vez, intentaré preparar algo que le guste más.

Sintiendo como crecía en la boca una sonrisa triste, preguntó:

- Tú siempre te preocupas, ¿verdad? –clavó su mirada zafiro, con la lavanda de él- No tienes porque hacerlo.

- Pero yo deseo cuidarla, Kaoru-dono. Usted me acogió cuando nadie más lo hizo. Me siento en deuda con usted.

De la boca se le deshizo la sonrisa triste. Ya no sonreía.

- ¿En… deuda?

Kenshin aguardó con silencio. Después, continuó.

- Yo deseo cuidarla, Kaoru-dono. Y protegerla. Yo sería dichoso si usted me dejara acompañarla. Como Kami-sama manda. Si usted deseara, yo cumpliría con usted como un buen hombre debe hacerlo…

- ¿Porqué? –interrumpió ella- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –preguntó con los puños apretados sobre los muslos- ¿Me estas… pidiendo matrimonio? –continuó, con desahogo- ¿Por obligación…? ¿Por lástima tal vez?

- ¡No! –se espantó- Yo deseo cuidarla porque usted… Kaoru-dono usted necesita que la cuiden, yo deseo hacerlo pero no por obligación, sino porque es lo correcto, yo _deseo_ cuidarla…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Kenshin dejo los palillos con suavidad sobre la mesa, aguardando su respuesta. Nunca se preparó para lo que vino a continuación.

- No –volvió a enfrentar su mirada lavanda, tras tenerla escondida bajo su flequillo azabache- Así, no. Esta vez, no. No es como debería ser. Ni siquiera es lo correcto de esta forma tal como dices – Kaoru notó como las lágrimas se arrullaban en sus ojos, traicioneras- Lo siento, Kenshin. Ese tipo de proposición, se hace cuando amas. Tú no lo haces. Tú no me quieres. No de la forma en la que deberías hacerlo. No de la forma en que deseo que lo hagas. Se que piensas que no mereces la felicidad – su propia voz la traicionó- Y deseas evitarme cualquier perjuicio por la situación en la que nos encontramos, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Kenshin mantuvo silencio, sin dejar que se colaran por su rostro las diferentes sensaciones que lo embargaban.

- No me deseas en la forma que yo deseo. Como mujer. Y lo entiendo. Por eso mismo, no lo acepto. Y ahora si me disculpas –se levantó apresuradamente- gracias por la cena.

Sin esperar contestación, salió apresuradamente, y tras ponerse el calzado en la entrada sin casi reparar en la acción, se marchó.

* * *

Cuando de forma desesperada, llamó a la puerta de Megumi, nunca imaginó que la cabeza de Sanosuke, alertado por aquellas formas, se asomara de forma tan graciosa detrás de la de ella, pero, en el fondo, era algo que se esperaba. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos dos, por más que se trataran como el perro y el gato, no podían negar la atracción que entre ambos existía.

Tampoco le importó cuando, con la voz quebrada, resumió a Megumi lo ocurrido, independientemente de que Sanosuke se encontrara también presente, y menos cuando le acercó la taza de té, con un gesto más que paternal.

- No conozco a nadie más salvo él que se le ocurra decir tal cosa –expresó Megumi con crudeza- y menos de la forma en la que lo ha hecho.

- Jo-chan, -comenzó Sanosuke- todos sabemos como es Kenshin con este tipo de cosas –intentó excusar- tal vez, era la única manera de platearlo sin dejar realmente ver que ese idiota no puede vivir sin ti.

A Kaoru, le traicionaron los nervios cuando reposó la taza, hecho que provocó un ligero tintineo.

- Sano, no me ama –concretó con crudeza, intentado evitar el nudo de la garganta- No lo hace. –las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente- Tras esto, me ha quedado más que claro. Por eso, tengo que dejarlo libre. Debo dejarlo marchar –enterró la cara entre sus manos con desesperación- si no lo hago, jamás avanzaremos. No puedo retenerlo más. He sido egoísta, porque lo deseo a mi lado. No imagino una vida sin él conmigo, pero le estoy condenando a una vida infeliz, y a mí también en el proceso. Porque no soy ella.

- Tomoe hace mucho tiempo que quedó atrás Kaoru –exclamó Megumi con fuerza, golpeando la mesa con la mano- no puedes seguir martirizándote con eso. Tú no eres ella, ¡y él lo sabe! Es solo que… tal vez está asustado o no sabe como expresarlo. Y mucho menos tras el incidente con Yukishiro-san, no, ¡tú no lo sabes! –continuó, al ver a Kaoru con ademán de interrumpirla- ¡se dejó morir! ¡porque tú ya no estabas!

- ¡Solo por el hecho de la idea en fallar en proteger! Megumi, -sentía las lágrimas tibias deslizarse por las mejillas- no puedo.

- Me siento sorprendido –murmuró Sanosuke- jamás pensé que las cosas ocurrirían de esta manera. Kenshin es mi amigo, y lo aprecio, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan estúpido. Lo siento Jo-chan – reposo su mano en el hombro de ella, intentando transmitirle entereza- siempre he pensado que estaba enamorado de ti, de verdad. Aun sigo pensando que lo está, pero… -dudó- si es tu decisión, entonces está bien. Quiero tu felicidad, Jo-chan, de modo que si crees que esto sea lo mejor, entonces está bien.

Megumi asintió, coincidiendo con Sanosuke, con pesar en la mirada. Sanosuke podría ser tan infantil como un niño, pero sabía que, tratándose de Kaoru, actuaría de cualquier forma menos de esa, y menos con tal situación. Y daba gracias todos los días por que Kami-sama lo había puesto en su camino. Y ahora, caminaban juntos.

- Siento haberos molestado pero… -cerró los ojos, abatida- necesitaba contarlo, y no pensé en nadie más

Con opresión en el pecho, Megumi cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

- No hay nada que tengas que sentir –habló con suavidad- nosotros siempre estaremos aquí cuando nos necesites. Igual que tu siempre estás para nosotros. Coincido con Sano en la idea de que Kenshin haría cualquier cosa por ti –Sanosuke cabeceó con convicción- pero si sientes que no te quiere como debería ser, entiendo tu posición. No puedes casarte con alguien solo por sentir estar cumpliendo con un deber.

Kaoru miro con agradecimiento a Megumi, sintiendo el silencio posarse en la salita. Tras eso, le salieron orejitas de mapache, y con tono de voz sugerente, miró a Sanosuke.

- ¿Sano…? ¿Desde cuando un apelativo tan cariñoso…?

Megumi, a quien los colores le subieron hasta la raíz del pelo, dio un tortazo con cariño a las manos de Kaoru, y Sanosuke, con vergüenza, estudió con ahínco los detalles de una de las ventanas.

* * *

Se sentía como un león enjaulado. Desde hacía rato ella se había marchado, y aún no regresaba. Lo había malinterpretado todo. Pero, ¿¡como podía pensar ella que no la deseaba!? ¡Por un demonio, si en los últimos días, no podía sentir la presión de estar a solas con ella en alguna habitación, por temor a terminar haciéndole algo!

De acuerdo, tal vez él tampoco había estado muy sincero, no _del todo_. Había pensado que, tal vez camuflándolo un poco, aún ella aceptaría. Pero no lo había hecho. Y vaya formas. No la culpaba, porque, cuando de este tipo de temas se trababa, se comportaba con un idiota. Sobre todo tratándose de ella.

Miles de veces había tenido reminiscencias de sueños, que sonrojaría hasta los tomates más maduros. Su tersa piel, su boca pequeña, aquella melena azabache con reflejos del azul del mar…

No había nadie en este mundo que pudiera amarla como lo hacía él. No deseaba respirar ningún aire del cual ella no respirara tampoco. Pero, muchas veces, sentía que no merecía tenerla al lado, por sus acciones pasadas. Por este motivo, había dicho y hecho todo aquello. Y ahora, aterrado por la posibilidad de que ella no apareciera, no se encontraba nada más que dando vueltas por la habitación, resistiendo la tentación de buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras.

Tan abstraído estaba, que no sintió los pasos detrás de él, al nivel de girarse con habilidad sorprendente, y con una mano, querer apretar la garganta de su oponente y arrinconarlo en una pared.

Kaoru, al notar la hostilidad que se desprendía de su amado pelirrojo al voltearse, no pudo reaccionar más que a encogerse brevemente, sobresaltada.

- Kenshin… -murmuró con consternación, notando destellos dorados en sus ojos violetas- no esperaba…

- ¿Encontrarme aquí? –terminó la frase por ella, con crudeza- Amaba a aquella joven, aunque a veces hiciera cosas que lo asustaban a tal punto de querer encerrarla bajo llave. - ¿Dónde se encontraba, Kaoru-dono?

- Fui a… dar un paseo –comentó, intentando despejar el enfado del pelirrojo, que parecía irradiar en oleadas, clavándola en el sitio. –Me sentí sofocada y…

- ¿Decidió dar un paseo nocturno? ¿A solas? –volvió a terminar él por ella- Si. Definitivamente la encerraría bajo llave. En dos zancadas, se encontró frente a ella, cogiéndola de un brazo. - ¿Sabe acaso que casi termino loco por ir a buscarla? ¿Sabe que horas son, para una joven como usted, pasear sola de noche, en este tipo de distrito? –preguntó, sin querer oír respuesta- Casi muero de preocupación, Kaoru-dono, no vuelva a hacer algo así.

Kaoru, al escuchar la palabra "preocupación", sintió de nuevo ponerse enferma. Soltó el brazo por donde la tenía cogida con brusquedad.

- No es necesario que te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola, Kenshin, por si no lo sabías –se mordió el labio con fuerza- no te necesito a todas horas.

En un instante, Kenshin la agarró de la barbilla, mirándola con crudeza. Kaoru veía destellos dorados en su mirada mezclados con violeta, fascinada por dichos matices.

- No se muerda el labio –susurró.

Kaoru entonces sintió las rodillas flaquear por aquel tono. Algo estaba diferente. Veía destilar de aquellos ojos un sentimiento tan intenso que casi la ahogaba. Casi no podía pensar con claridad, atrapada en aquella mirada que el mantenía hacia ella.

- ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si la hubiera pasado algo? ¿y si no hubiera estado allí? –siseaba- ¿cree que les hubiera dejado marchar como si nada? ¿si alguien se hubiera atrevido solo a tocarla? Lo mataría. –apretó el agarre de su barbilla, provocando que ella lo siguiera mirando, sin pestañear- lo mataría de mil formas antes de que tocase el suelo, y una vez en el suelo, volvería a rematarlo.

Kaoru ahogo un grito en el fondo de su garganta. Jamás habría imaginado a Kenshin reaccionando de tal forma. Le había visto muchas veces tenso, si, incluso enojado o exasperado, pero jamás le había visto reaccionar con tal intensidad. Y no lo dudó, no dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero no lo deseaba, porque sabía que luego él se martirizaría por ello.

- Kenshin…

Con el otro brazo, rodeó su cintura. Que pequeñita era. La abarcaba con un solo brazo. Como la deseaba. Lo provocaba de mil formas distintas todos los días, obligándolo a desaparecer continuamente, con el fin de evitar cometer alguna estupidez. De llevarla a algún sitio cercano y hacerle todas aquellas cosas que bullían dentro de él, por culpa de su sonrisa, de su mirada, de sus gestos, y sobre todo de esa inocencia que lo encendía mas que los gestos de cualquier mujer más experimentada.

Desde que había posado sus ojos en ella la había deseado tanto que le asustaba. Aterrado por palpable deseo, incapaz de resistirse a la energía que desprendía, que lo atraía como cual polilla a la luz. Y no había cosa que mas deseara en el mundo que a ella. Notó como el aroma a jazmines inundaba la habitación, obnubilándole el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Atravesándola con la mirada, intentando hacerle entender todas las cosas que sentía no ser capaz de expresarle. Deseaba que ella lo entendiera, que comprendiera que la amaba, que ese amor, tan poderoso como destructivo, temía que la asustara o dañara.

El deseo que sentía por ella le dolía. Dolía tanto que le contraía las entrañas. Y, cansado de luchar contra él, chocó sus labios contra los de ella, arrancándole un suspiro entrecortado de la impresión del gesto. Algo se removió en Kaoru profundamente.

Al principio no tuvo reacción, salvo cuando tuvo constancia propia, que le devolvió el beso de la misma forma, sumando su deseo propio al de él.

La besó lentamente, saboreando su boca como el mejor manjar del mundo, y el un hombre famélico por el mismo, para continuar de forma feroz acariciando sus labios con los suyos de forma insaciable.

El deseo le retorcía los huesos. Notaba el sentido común en ningún sitio. Solo tenía constancia de su presencia, y la forma tan intensa de besarla. En el mundo, no importaba nada más. Por supuesto, a ella no tampoco le importaba.

Ella entendió. No había sido capaz de verlo. Él estaba asustado. El amor que sentía por ella lo asustaba de tal forma que no había sido capaz de mostrarlo hasta ahora, tras ella haber reaccionado de aquella forma.

Oh, su Kenshin, como lo sentía… Aunque en el fondo no lo sintiera tanto.

- Kaoru, yo te deseo, te deseo tanto que me duele, pero fui incapaz de demostrarlo como debiera –seguía besándola sin darla tiempo a contestar- me moriría si no estuvieras. Deseo tu sonrisa, tus gestos, tu personalidad, amo todo de ti. Por favor, déjame estar contigo, puede que no lo merezca, ¡pero por el infierno dejare que nadie más te tenga! Eres mía –la agarró por la parte baja de la espalda, haciendo que la dureza la sintiera en toda su expresión- déjame amarte como te mereces, _koishi_.

Kaoru, noto el ardor apretándole el vientre. Agarrada entre sus brazos, no deseaba estar en ningún otro lado. Notaba su desesperación colándose por su voz. Oh, por kami-sama, no había nada en el mundo que ella quisiera más que a él. Solo a él. Como respuesta, solamente atinó a besarle con la misma intensidad con la que él había comenzado, arrancándole un sonido gutural en el proceso.

- Te amo. Te amo más que a nadie Kenshin, lo sabes –las manos de él luchaban contra el nudo de su kimono, desesperado por quitárselo-. Le pasó las manos por los mechones rojizos, como siempre había querido hacerlo.- Te deseo solo a ti, a tu bondad, tu desinterés para con los demás, tu amabilidad, todo. Yo soy tuya desde que me miraste, eso jamás cambiará. Nadie podrá cambiar eso -le susurró mientras le acariciaba aquella cara que tanto adoraba- nunca.

Con el deseo urgiéndole, hizo que lo abrazara por la cintura con sus piernas, y entre atropellos, se dirigió a la habitación, recostándola con cuidado sobre el futón.

Continúo besándola, como un poseso adicto a la mejor de las drogas. Le besó las mejillas y el cuello, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

¡Por un demonio! Que bonita era. Por dentro y por fuera. Y era suya, totalmente suya. Con tal pensamiento, la satisfacción que le inundó le dejó mareado. Que sensación tan maravillosa. Tal vez terminara en el infierno, pero merecía la pena. Cuando por fin se deshizo del dichoso kimono, acunó con mimo uno de sus pechos. Ella soltó un suspiro, que se caló en su oído, enviándole un torrente de satisfacción por la espalda. Tras atormentarle uno, se dirigió al otro, para martirizarlo de la misma forma, prestándole las mismas atenciones. Ella se retorcía bajo él, intentando tocarle.

Con premisa, se alejo un momento para quitarse la parte superior, y volver con ella. Tan cálida… Cuando sintió la dureza de sus pezones bajo su tórax, pero que sucumbiría a la locura, reprimiéndola a duras penas. Kaoru comenzó a acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda, peleándose con el nudo de la ropa que le quedaba por quitarse. Bruja encandiladora… ¿Qué tipo de hechizo le habría echado como para volverlo más loco que lo que ya estaba?

Cuando Kaoru consiguió su objetivo, Kenshin se encargó de abrumar aquella parte tan íntima, tal y como ella siempre había querido en sus sueños más ocultos. Los gemidos no tardaron el resonar por la habitación, incapaz de controlarlos. Notaba la dureza de él presionar contra la parte interior de sus muslos, muriéndose por sentirlo en toda su expresión.

Kenshin siguió estimulándola, de aquella forma tan tentadora. Por kami-sama, tal placer que la estaba haciendo sentir debería estar prohibido. Notó los músculos de todo el cuerpo acumular tensión, anticipándose. Por fin, estalló, y notó como su cuerpo se partía en mil pedazos. Con el placer inundándole en las venas, Kenshin se situó sobre ella.

- _Koishi_… déjame amarte, por favor, déjame –susurró con anhelo-.

- Mi amor… -le acarició las sienes, de forma dulce- yo siempre te he dejado.

Kaoru echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo de la misma forma hambrienta que al principio. Sin poder resistirlo más, Kenshin se introdujo en ella, mientras que su cuerpo gritó mudamente un gesto de victoria.

Ella era suya. Solamente suya.

Kaoru notó un pinchazo dentro de ella, que lentamente fue apagándose al ritmo dulce de las embestidas de su amante. ¿Cómo él podía pensar que no era digno de felicidad? Nunca jamás le dejaría pensar de tal forma de nuevo. La felicidad que ella sentía, sería para con los dos. Ella se encargaría de ello, porque no estarían solos nunca jamás. Nunca más volvería a dejarle sentir soledad. Le daría su alma, su espíritu y todo lo que él deseara.

Lo daría todo por ambos.

Kenshin besó cada recoveco de su cuerpo miles de veces, mientras que aquel vaivén aumentaba de ritmo. Notaba su propia urgencia sumada a la de su Kaoru-dono. Su Kaoru-dono… Cuanta satisfacción le provocaba. Nunca más volvería a utilizar aquel apelativo de forma separatista, sino para hacerla entender que dentro de la forma en la cual pronunciaba "_dono_", sólo repetía cuanto y de que forma la amaba.

Sintió los músculos agazaparse cuando notó que llegaba el momento. Cuando ella gritó por segunda vez, marcando su final, se dejo venir con ella con un gruñido arañando su garganta.

Los ojos de ella brillaban. Tenía constancia de que ella, en sí, brillaba igual que las luciérnagas de sus recuerdos o más, con aquel brillo propio que disponía. Se separó de ella sutilmente, mientras la agarraba por la cintura, sin opción a distanciarse de él.

- ¿Te he hecho daño…? –sintió la gravedad de la situación empezando a carcomerle, una vez empezó a remitir un poco la excitación. Ella rió levemente.

- Mou… Kenshin. ¿Ahora te preocupas por eso? –sintió, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación, como el sonrojo trepaba furiosamente por las mejillas de él. No… -le acunó la mejilla marcada con dulzura- tu jamás podrías hacerme daño –aseguró mirándole a los ojos.

Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa sincera, con un poco de timidez.

- Me alegro, porque, después de esto, no creo ser capaz de estar mucho tiempo separado de ti, _Kaoru-dono_.

Kaoru soltó una risa libre y llena de sueños por cumplir.

* * *

Se encontraba tarareando una alegre canción, dirigiéndose a su casa con la cesta llena, tras volver del mercado.

El sol se encontraba brillando con fuerza y el cielo azul despejado, tal y como a él le gustaba. Sabía que desde aquella noche, tenía plantada una sonrisa boba en la boca como cualquier hombre enamorado de su mujer, pero es que le alegraba que después de tantas situaciones, las cosas hubieran resultado tan bien.

Su Kaoru se encontraba en estado de tres meses, cosa que lo tenía en un estado de felicidad permanente, y eso, que solo habían pasado cuatro que finalmente la había convertido en su mujer con todas las de la ley.

Frunció el ceño, cuando, recordando aquella noche en que se aclaró por fin la situación entre ambos, Megumi y Sanosuke se habían plantado en el dojô a la mañana siguiente con ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo.

Y es que, al parecer, su Kaoru había acudido a ellos por consuelo, desesperada, tras su torpeza de intento de hacer las cosas.

Claro que, tras ver la sonrisa que colgaba en la cara de ambos, no les faltó tiempo para sospechar que las cosas habían terminado _más_ que bien.

Además, las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Sonrió con regocijo, cuando el tendero del puesto de frutas, le felicitó alegremente por su próxima paternidad, para consternación de dos pretenciosas mujeres que, pálidas por la impresión de la noticia, se encontraban detrás suya, esperando su turno.

Oh si, también tenía muy bien planeado como hacer el día mucho, mucho mejor, una vez su Kaoru-dono y él, se encontraran por fin a solas en casa.

Notas de autora: Bien, aquí está. Me gusta mucho la historia de Rurouni Kenshin, salvo que nunca me había venido la inspiración como para crear algo con ellos. No obstante, hace poco vi la película, y la idea me asalto de bote pronto. Prácticamente, se escribió sola. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por vuestro tiempo para con esta historia y ya me dirán si les ha gustado.

¡Arigatou!

Nindë.


End file.
